100 TMNT Theme Challenge
by kzlovers
Summary: The turtle brothers will have to face personal struggles as it loosely follows the series. It will go into the personal demons of loss and guilt that some face and that may change when some things are not what they seem. It starts with Raph dealing with what happened to Spike/Slash during Slash and Destroy and will touch on the other turtles. May have male slash and tcest.
1. Chapter 1

100 Theme Challenge- TMNT

-Intro 1

Darkness thickened as a group of turtles left for the sewers. All bruised and battered as they had just finished the night events. It had been a difficult night for them all, but no more than for the turtle in red. His mind felt numb, but he could not help but think of what happened. Spike had made his way into the mutagen while Raphael had been out of his room.

To explain more thoroughly, Donatello had almost 'blown up the lair' as Raph explained it, and it had almost caused serious injury to Spike, if not death. Because of that, he marched into his brother's lab and took the last canister of mutagen that he had. Raph had hoped to keep things safer around the lair since his brother no longer had the dangerous ooze, but this had been proven wrong.

While away, Spike had somehow found his way into the mutagen. This caused a major transformation that had gone unnoticed until the hotheaded turtle had returned to his room. Once back, however, he realized real quick what had occurred.

At the time, what Spike spoke of sounded like a dream come true. Them together, fighting side by side, stopping evil without the playful jokes of Michelangelo, the annoying knowledge and observations by Donatello, and the bossiness of Leonardo. Though he loved his brothers, he felt that he just couldn't stand them at times, so Spike actually suggesting that they team up was the greatest gift he could have asked for, or so he thought.

When actually going out to find the new canister of ooze that had been uncovered was when things went wrong. Spike, or Slash now, decided that getting rid of Raph's brothers was best for him. He tried to convince his pet that was not true, but he could not seem to reason with the changed turtle. He did not know if the mutagen was what changed him, or if he had secretly been devious even when not having the knowledge he now possesses. He did not know.

After watching Slash fall over the side, tears almost fell, but Raph controlled himself of such things. He went over to his older brother and helped him up. They four stood together, all battered up and bruised from a difficult fight from one who used to be Raphael's best friend. Now he was gone. Raph could not stand the thought, and though he thought of looking over the side of the building to see if the still body of his old friend was still there, he chose against it.

The brothers agreed to head home. As Raphael walked away, the brothers took a quick peek over the side only to see that Slash was no longer there. They looked at one another as if silently agreeing to speak none of what they saw that Raph did not already know, nor did any of the turtles realize that they were silently being observed from afar.

Summary: The turtle brothers will have to face personal struggles as it loosely follows the series. It will go into the personal demons of loss and guilt that some face and that may change when some things are not what they seem. It starts with Raph dealing with what happened to Spike/Slash during Slash and Destroy and will go onto the other turtles as well and their battles. May have some male slash and tcest implications. I'm not sure yet because I am still figuring out the details.

*I decided to start posting it. I have over twenty done so I figured I could just start now. I'll post one every couple of days until I'm all caught up with what I have done. I know this one is short. Some will be short and some may be longer. I have one hundred to do so I am not writing as much in each chapter because of it. I hope you guys like it!

Note: I know that Raph had looked over the building edge in the series but wrote he wasn't in my story.


	2. Chapter 2

100 Theme Challenge- TMNT

-Smile 2

When returning home, it had been silent. Even the trip home offered nothing more than the sluggish feet that dragged through the clouded sewer waters. Most were tired, but the brothers knew that their emerald skinned brother was more than just exhausted. No words were known that could bring comfort, so all remained quiet the whole way home.

Upon returning, Splinter left the dojo to see his sons badly injured. He began to work on their wounds, starting with Donatello since he seemed to have the most and a very busted up arm. He would be unable to practice for at least a week. This did not bother the genius as much. what upset him was that he would be unable to work on any experiments until he healed because there was no way he could control his body enough to be gentle enough with his workings.

Michelangelo was next. He was not nearly as bad. Most of his scratches resided in his face so bandages almost covered his face but they did not stay on long since Mikey kept messing with the bandages. Splinter took them off soon after. The youngest was never good with keeping any form of bandage on, even a tiny Band-Aid seemed to cause discomfort.

Splinter had wanted to look at Raphael next, but he had insisted that Leonardo go next. This seemed confusing at first. No arguments were made Leo sat in front of his sensei. When Leo sat, Raph exited the room to his bedroom. He seemed to want to be alone more than usual.

All that Leo needed was some disinfectant on some of his wounds. As Splinter worked on his son's scars, the oldest had explained what happened. Spike became Slash and tried to destroy the brothers. Slash seemed to have it in his head that it was better that Raph was without a family and just with him.

"He tried to destroy you all?" Splinter asked as he applied some pressure on a wound. Leo winced slightly but nodded as he watched his father work.

"Hai Sensei. He went after Don first, according to what the guys told me, and then he used my voice to lure Mikey away when Raph was helping Don."

"Where were you during this, my son?"

"I…" Leo suddenly felt shame and guilt fill him, for he knew what was coming, both from what he was about to say and what his father's response would be. "I had left the team to find the mutagen."

"Why did you leave Leonardo?"

"Because Raph and I, we… We got into an argument. I got angry and went to do it on my own." Leo finally admitted in a softer tone. Thinking back on it now, he knew he should not have let his brother get to him.

"Leonardo. I understand that you and Raphael do not always get along. I know things are sometimes difficult and that it can be hard to deal with those difficulties." Splinter replied as he applied more disinfectant to another wound on Leo's arm. "However, despite these hardships, you must try to be level-headed, even in the hardest of situations. You are their leader Leonardo. You cannot leave your team, no matter how much you may wish to."

"I… I understand Sensei." Leo's eyes cast downward as the realization of his actions seemed to weigh on him.

"Do not worry yourself now, my son. What is done is done. All you can do now is learn from this experience. I believe there are more important things to worry about at the moment."

"Such as?"

"Being here for Raphael. He needs his brothers now. He lost someone dear to him and will need encouragement from you all and to know that he is cared about."

A smile graced the oldest turtle's lips as he replied, "Hai Sensei."

*Here's number two. There's a list on dA that I follow for a while before going off on my own so it matches my story better. Again, sorry it's so short but most will be. I hope you will still read and find enjoyment out of it. It is a bit of a slow start but I hope you will give it a chance regardless. Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

100 Theme Challenge- TMNT

-Dark 3

Raph had gone back to his room in hopes of avoiding any more of those sad and guilt written looks he had been receiving from his brothers all night. He knew they worried for him, for they knew how much Spike really meant to him. That doesn't mean he needs his brothers to feel sorry for him over the matter.

Yes! Spike turned into Slash! He turned into a giant mutant turtle who was bigger than him and his brothers, and then decided he wanted to kill them to make Raph 'free'. Spike did what he thought was best for Raph because he thought the turtle in red hated his brothers, which for how many times he had vented to Spike on his annoyances with them, he could not really blame his friend for thinking such.

It was all his fault that Spike turned evil. It was his fault that his brothers got so hurt tonight. It was his fault that he almost got his brothers killed tonight. It was his fault that Spike was now gone.

A hiccup was heard, and then two. The emerald turtle was not usually one for crying, but the tears began to form in the corners of his eyes. Waters streaks soon made their way down green cheeks as eyes clenched shut from the pain.

Everything bad that happened tonight was all his fault, and he had no idea what he could have done to stop it. Maybe he shouldn't have been so angry with his brothers all the time, or maybe said more positive feedback on them. There was nothing he could do now because his best friend was dead and it was all his fault.

The darkness of the room seemed to fit the mood perfectly for how Raphael was truly feeling at that moment. His heart felt black as he thought of all of the night's events over and over again in his mind. It was like a tape that continued to rewind and start all over again but multiple times. The many words of Slash ran through his head. Darkness seemed to take over as he slowly began to fall into slumber.

"_This is amazing, but, what am I going to tell the others?..." Raph had asked, partly to Spike, partly to himself._

"_Tell them you have a new partner. Someone who knows the true meaning of being a warrior."_

_Raph looked over at his friend before he stood from where he had been sitting. "A new partner?"_

"_Yeah, you and me. No jokin' around. No goofin' off like your brothers." As this had been said, Raph had turned away in thought, not fully realizing his friend approaching him until he was directing behind the smaller turtle. "We'll be the ultimate ninja team," Spike had said as he placed his hefty hands on Raph's much smaller shoulders. _

_Raph's eyes looked back briefly before he spoke, "That would be… awesome!"_

"_We'll crush our opponents," Spike exclaimed as he raised a fist in the air while keeping the other on Raphael's shoulder. "We'll fight evil together, nonstop."_

At the time, it had seemed like an amazing opportunity, but as Raph fell closer to slumber, he began to think that perhaps he should have thought more into the deal offered to him. Maybe no one would have been hurt.

*Hello again. Here's number three. I hope you all liked it. I really want to dive into how Raph is feeling about Slash. I feel like the show didn't do it justice, which is one of the reasons I began writing this. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading it and I'll see you in the next chapter. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

100 TMNT Theme Challenge

-Light 4

Morning came at what seemed like too early for all the turtles. Regardless, all dragged themselves out of bed and went to start their day with a good breakfast before practice. As they dragged their feet to the kitchen, Splinter was already seated at the table with breakfast ready for the boys. They were happy that they at least did not have to cook today.

When seating themselves, Splinter noticed that all looked exhausted from the previous night's events. He was not at all surprised by this. He thought some things over in his mind and thought of something that might be more beneficial for them than practice.

"Boys, today I am going to cancel practice," he declared as soon as everyone had been seated at the table with food on their plates.

They all looked shocked, for it was not often that their sensei decided not to have practice, especially since they began their activities above the surface. If anything, he would want them to practice more, even more so considering the fact that they got their butts kicked last night, and they mean major but kicking.

"Why?" Leo questioned. Of course he had to question. All the brothers instantly felt fear that Sensei would change his mind because Leo questioned him. It's one of those, if you push a subject more than you should, than you can get negative results, or that's how Donnie would put it anyway.

"You all need rest. Rest is more important now for your bodies than practice. I am letting you rest today and will see how you all are tomorrow." Splinter then turned his attention to Raph, "Raphael, I need to look at your wounds. I did not do so last night but should now."

"…Hai Sensei."

The hotheaded turtle complied before him and his father left the table so any wounds could get looked at. The other brothers stayed at the table to finish breakfast before going off to do whatever they needed or wanted to.

In the dojo, Raph sat by the tree that resided there while Splinter brought over the disinfectant. He began to use it on some of the larger wounds that had been made on his son's arms. Raph winced a bit, but otherwise did or said nothing as his father worked treating him.

"Are you alright my son?" Splinter asked.

Raph was quiet for a moment, actually considering whether he should really answer it, or just tell what would make his father worry less. But let's be honest here, even if Raphael lied, his father would know in an instant.

"I will be."

"Do you know what I do when I miss my loved ones from the past?"

Again, silence stretched between father and son. Of course he didn't know, so why ask since he knew Splinter knew of this.

"No."

Splinter turned his head to the open dojo door to reveal Raph's brother playing the arcade game while trying to defeat the skull boss. Green eyes had followed and he watched his brothers make a ruckus over the game momentarily before turning back to his father, waiting for an answer.

Still looking out the door, he replied, "I focus on the friends that I am surrounded by in the present."

Raphael looked out the dojo door once more to look towards his brothers as they continued their fun. Perhaps, as Splinter suggested, it was best to be with his brothers, his family that he has always had.

"I am finished. You may go Raphael."

The turtle stood before offering a small smile to his father and then leaving the dojo to head towards his brothers. The time with Slash may have been dark, but the times with his brothers can provide the light that he needs to move on.


	5. Chapter 5

100 Theme Challenge- TMNT

-Heaven 5

As time passed, everything seemed to be going well for the turtles. They continued to search for canisters of mutagen and fight the Kraang while doing it. The turtle even made a new friend. His name was Casey Jones. Him and Raph did not get along as well at first, but as time went by and situations became desperate, they found the ability to look past anger and work together. In the end, they ended up becoming good friends.

They practiced together, even though Casey had no idea on silence and stealth. It was really quiet amusing to watch his friend try to be quiet only to have all his baggage make a bunch of noise in the end. It would be a pain in the actual field, but he could at least laugh at him for now for it.

The two were trouble makers. That was something the whole family knew, and probably even concerned themselves over whether it was a good idea for the two to be hanging out as much as they did or not. If the turtle in red had to be honest though, he did not hang out with Casey just because they were friends. As bad as that sounded, it was true.

He still missed Spike. His pet turtle had been gone for weeks now, but even so, Raph could not help the pain that seemed to rest in his chest when he went to bed late at night only to find that his close friend that he had spoken to for all these years was just one day gone. He was not honestly sure how to handle it.

Casey Jones had seemed like the best one to help him through this. Yes, his family was there for them, but he knew they didn't fully realize how hard this was for him and how he was still struggling with this pain and guilt from losing Spike.

At least with Casey, he knew nothing of the situation that had taken place before the two met, nor did he need to. That was what Raph liked actually. He never had to talk about it and nothing about Casey screamed reminders to Raph on the friend he had lost.

They hung out together all the time, whether it is through practices, video games, sneaking out to the surface when Raph's family slept just to run around the city, and whatever else they could think of. He didn't know if his human friend thought it strange on how much time they actually spent together, but the turtle did not care. Anything to keep his mind off of Spike. Casey offered the only piece of silent thought that he would get for a while. It seemed as close to heaven as he would probably get while dealing with this.

*Hello! Here's number five. Casey comes into the light now as it follows a bit of The Good, The Bad, and Casey Jones. Thanks for reading! I hope to see you in the next part.


	6. Chapter 6

100 Theme Challenge- TMNT

-Breathe 6

Tonight was just a normal night as they turtles sat around along with their two human friends, April and Casey. Mikey and Leo sat by the TV, April and Don were in the lab, and Casey and Raph were by the arcade game. Casey had never played before, so Raph was watching his friend play and was doing terribly at it.

"Casey, you really suck at this game. You know that?"

"Am not!" the human denied as continued to dodge bullets from his enemies, "I'm just starting. I'm kickin' ass at this game!"

"Yeah, says the guy who's already died ten times in five minutes."

"Shut up Raph," this caused a distraction that caused the human to die once more on his game. He turned to glare at Raph. "Maybe I wouldn't keep dying if you didn't keep distracting me."

The turtle just laughed. "Sure. Whatever you say Case."

Noise was then heard as the lab door opened to reveal Don and April walking out with a few books in hand. There was something about the books that seemed different.

"I'm so excited!" April exclaimed as her and Don made their way to the kitchen table before sitting down and opening up the books. "Getting to see your photo albums will be great."

"What's this about photos?" Casey asked before leaving the game to go stick his nose in April and Don's business. Raph just rolled his eyes along with a humorous smile before following his friend to the kitchen.

"These are photos of the guys and I back when we were young." Don explained as he pointed to one picture where they were tots and running around. It almost looked like they were playing tag in that picture.

"Oh oh! I like this one!" Mikey shouted happily.

Everyone seemed to flinch. No one had even heard the youngest turtle come over. They quickly recovered as they looked at the picture that Mike had pointed to. It was photo of Raph where his shell had a bunch of red markings on it. a glare formed on the hothead's face.

"Oh yeah. I remember that. You drew on my shell. And that's when I started giving you headlocks, remember?"

Mikey suddenly seemed to freeze as if remember suddenly the consequences of his actions, and not just the headlock, but the beating he got in general.

"Right…" Mikey mumbled, but then seemed to perk up, "Hey, wasn't that near the time we found Spike?"

Casey's brow furrowed, "Spike?"

No one seemed to notice the sudden tension that Raph felt as he started to remember that day. When chasing the youngest around, they ended up running around the sewers. In one sewer tunnel was where Raph had fallen into some of the water, and in that water was where he found Spike. The turtle had not been in great shape, so he took him home and decided to care for him.

Mikey grinned, "Spike was Raph's pet turtle. He talked to him all the time, well, that's until he got into the mutagen and went evil and…"

Leo smacked Mikey right then to shut him up, for he had noticed the change in demeanor. Casey looked confused again until he looked at the red banded turtle and noticed something was off.

"Raph…"

It seemed like the words went unnoticed, as Raph was too far gone to catch his name being spoken or the worried expressions on everyone's faces. They knew Raph had a hard time dealing with what happened to Spike, but hadn't realized how much he was still struggling.

Casey went to move a hand on Raph's shoulder, but that's when the turtle reacted. He flinched away, and panic showed in his face as he realized how vulnerable he had made himself in front of everyone.

He ran. His feet moved on their own and moved away from the others, and away from the lair. They kept going until he felt the cool night air rush past his body, but even then, he continued to run. He couldn't stand the looks of concern they gave him. He needed out, and now. If Raph had stayed much longer, he would feel locked in, unable to move or do anything. He needed to get out so he could breathe, even if only for a bit.

*Number six is up! Hope you guys liked it! Thanks for reading and I hope to see you in the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

100 TMNT Theme Challenge

-Insanity 7

"_Slash! Hey! Where'd you go man?!" The question was quickly answered when Slash jumped down not far behind Raphael. The smaller turtle turned to his friend, but instantly, he noticed something off._

"_What happened to you?"_

_Slash's fists clenched and Raph noticed something in one of his palms, but before he could ask, he heard quick footsteps. His younger brother appeared with panic sketched on his features. _

"_Raph! Donnie's disappeared! He was right behind me when…" He stopped as he suddenly realized the new unknown turtle stood by him, "Holy challupa. Another turtle!" He shouted while pointing at the giant dark turtle._

"_Wait! Wait, no, it's Spike. I mean, Slash now. He got into the mutagen." _

_As Raphael explained, Mikey had a look of shock on his face which consisted of wide eyes and hanging open mouth. He looked back at Spike/Slash. "Dude, this is too much to process. I'm...gonna…"_

_Mikey then went through an episode while both of the other turtles just stood and watched. A clearly bored expression was on the hothead's face as he let his brother finish._

"_I'm freaking out!"_

"_Raphael!" Slash cut in, "You said it yourself. We don't need these clowns." He took a step closer to the smaller turtle in red. "We gotta hunt that mutagen down. Now."_

"_But… But what about Donnie? We have to find him!" Mikey exclaimed, stepping closer to Raph as well._

_The emerald turtle looked between the two. Having guilt written on his face when he first looked at Slash's angry one before moving to face Mikey who held big blue eyes, giving him the puppy dog look. It was not needed of course, but Raph gave a small smile to his brother. _

"_Sorry Slash. My brothers come first." This made a grin appear on the youngest turtle's face before both brothers grabbed hands in promise._

"_How about I make the choice a little easier for ya?"_

_That was when things went wrong. Slash started to beat on Mikey. Raph was able to distract the larger turtle while they both escaped, but of course, that didn't last until they saw one another again after beating on Mikey once more, but this time, much more brutally._

"_Why?!" Raphael practically screamed, "Why are you doing this?!"_

"_Because the others hold you back." Raph heard Slash say but couldn't figure out where the voice came from as he circled around, trying to look in every direction to be prepared for when Slash showed up. "Limit your potential… Ya don't need 'em. Just like you said." Was spoken before Raph found himself flying through the air only to be smashed into a wall._

"_No, they're my brothers. I never wanted this." He replied while holding his head to try to ease the pain a bit._

"_There's no turning back now," Slash replied as he dragged Mikey past Raph and towards the edge of the building._

_Slash held Mikey on the edge, but Raph was able to save him through the tauntings and harsh words directed at Slash. This was one of the hardest moments for the red banded turtle. He had to face his once best friend in order to save his brothers. He wished there had been another way, any way, just so his brothers could be safe, and so that Spike had not had to die that night._

_He remembered as Slash went over the edge, Raphael had yelled, "SPIKE!" and tried to grab his hand, but it was too late. He watched him fall until his shell hit the concrete below._

"Spike!" Raph yelled as he awoke from the memories that once again haunted his sleep. Tears rolled freely down his cheeks but he didn't care. Why wouldn't these memories, this pain, just go away? Why did he constantly need reminding of all the mistakes he made that night? Why?.,..

A hiccup followed as more tears fell from his eyes. He awoke on a rooftop in New York City, a secret one he always went to when he didn't want to be found. He could not stop the tears and hiccups that continued to flow out of him as he laid on the chilly roof.

Why was he to be reminded every night of his failures and loss? If this did not stop, he was sure to be ruled over by insanity.

As he continued to lay there, he did not notice a pair of eyes that kept sight on him the whole time he had slept and even now as he bellowed his sorrows. The keeper of these eyes had heard Raphael yell out Spike before he awoke and could not help the small smirk that made its way on his face that hid in the shadows.

*Next one is up! Looks like Raph is still struggling with the loss of his best friend and now has someone watching him. Who knows what'll happen next. Thank you for reading! See you in the next part!


	8. Chapter 8

TMNT 100 Theme Challenge

-Misfortune 8

It became quite late, and still everyone was up with the exception of April who had accidently fallen asleep on the couch. The family was deeply worried about Raph's whereabouts. He had been gone for hours, and had not left under the best circumstances.

Even Splinter began to worry. He did not usually worry over Raphael if he was gone for an extended period of time, for it was normal for the second-oldest to do so. There seemed to be a nagging feeling in the back of his head that told him that something was wrong. He just did not know what.

Casey walked over to Mikey who had been seated at the kitchen table while reading through one of Raph's comics that he is 'temporarily borrowing'. "Hey Mike?"

"Hm?" the turtle looked up to see his human friend looking concerned before he took a seat at the table as well.

"What happened with Spike?"

The blue eyes seemed to dim slightly before the comic book was closed. Mikey looked back at Casey after this.

"Spike was Raph's pet turtle." He started. "As you know, Raph kinda has some anger issues. Though spike was just a pet, he meant a lot more to Raph. He was great listener. Course, that's just because he couldn't speak and wasn't evil and…"

"Mikey."

"Oh, eh, right…" Mikey scratched the back of his head in slight embarrassment before continuing, "But anyway, so Raph talked to Spike about everything, and I mean 'everything'. But a few weeks ago, Spike got into the mutagen and turned into one of us basically."

"Wouldn't that be a good thing?" Casey asked.

"You'd think so, but things didn't go so well," Mikey explained, "Spike, who changed his name to Slash when he changed, decided that it was best for Raph if all his brothers were out of the way… He tried to kill us."

"Oh…" the human replied in understanding.

"It was really hard because Raph had to make a choice between his best friend and his brothers. He chose us, but that ended up with him losing Spike in the end."

Both were quiet after that. Casey had no idea. To be honest, it kind of explained some things. Casey and Raph hung out all the time. They were practically attached to one another. However, the human had at first thought it strange for how much the turtle was with him when he was around. At first, he thought maybe Raph just really liked having someone around like him when he had never had the chance before and had been stuck with his brothers all his life. Having that new piece of knowledge helped put things into perspective a bit and helped show what was really going on behind the scenes. It seemed that that day when Spike had changed into Slash had indeed been a day of misfortune.

He looked to see where his friend had previously exited from. Worry filled the human boy, and he then wondered if maybe he should look for him.

*Number nine! This one doesn't have much but things are about to get a bit interesting, so hold on tight! Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it and I hope to see you in the next chapter!


End file.
